Satisfied
by azkabcn
Summary: When the news comes from his sister that she and Harry are engaged, Ron starts to think that Hermione believes they are moving too slow. But Hermione's happy. Happy to just take things slow because their future begins here. Post-Hogwarts Drabble.


**This has been done for a very special member of my Harry Potter family on Tumblr. It's her birthday today and she deserves something really special. Charlotte, my sister in everything but blood (especially in heart ilysm), I bring you Satisfied. I hope you're *satisfied* with the result (wink wink)**

 **PSA: my first time writing Romione so like, cut me some slack, yah?**

* * *

''Mione,' l murmur.

She hums in response from her place at the window.

'The war's over. He's gone.' I'm still in shock.

I see a ghost of a smile grace her lips. 'It's been over for three years, Ron,' she says with a laugh.

I put my _Chudley Cannons_ magazine on the bedside table and go to join her. 'Yeah, I know. I still can't believe it sometimes.'

She chuckles and turns on the spot so her arms lay around my neck. 'I know where you're coming from. I haven't felt this peaceful since before first year.' I hug her back and close my eyes, my cheek resting against her hair.

It's at times like this that I truly get to appreciate Hermione Granger and the love we share. When we understand that we were so close to not having _any of this_. That we were going to lose everything if it weren't for Harry and his bravery.

I hear a flutter of wings and a tiny patter of feet landing on the windowsill. Hermione turns her back to me and breathes out, 'It's Remus.'

Sure enough, Harry's Tawny owl looks up at us, innocently waiting for us for untie the roll of parchment.

I take the letter from him and unroll it, Hermione reading over my shoulder.

 _Ron, Hermione,_

 _Harry and I hope you're well. It's been a while since we've seen you, what with work and things being busy. Hopefully, we can all take a break and meet up at The Burrow. We'd like that._

 _Anyway, we have... news. Harry proposed to me! We're engaged! Wedding planning won't begin until a few months' time; I guess we're content to leave things as they are for now and take it slow. We've not told Mum or Dad yet cause we thought telling the five (ohmygosh how I miss you, dear Fred) of you first would be the best. Or something. I don't know._

 _So yeah. That's us. Hopefully we'll see you soon. Missing you both._

 _Love,_

 _Ginny x_

I gape at the letter. I can't believe it. Harry's only gone and beat me to it. I lost the bet. His words, _'I bet you five galleons that the time will feel right for you two first, Ron. I bet you. I'm not good at... at love,'_ run through my brain and it makes me laugh to see how wrong he was.

I have been meaning to do it. Soon. But it just... hasn't felt right. I want to make sure we're work-and-hassle-free, that Hermione feels _truly_ at peace.

I turn to my girlfriend to see she's scribbling at a furious pace on another piece of parchment (she does read a lot faster than I do.). I catch the words 'congratulations,' and 'happy for you,' and 'meet soon,' before she rolls it up and gives it to Remus to carry in his beak.

'Take it to Ginny, okay?' she explains softly as she strokes his feathers.

As the owl flies off, Hermione turns to me. 'They're engaged,' she says.

I smirk. 'I read the letter, 'Mione.'

She stares at me until I slowly crumble under her gaze. 'You're wondering when it's our turn, aren't you?' I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

'What? No! No, Ron, honestly—'

I raise an eyebrow. 'You're not?' I can't keep the surprise from lacing my tone.

'Of course not, silly.' She takes my hands in hers and the fond, soft smile that I've grown so used to never leaves her face. 'When the time is right, it'll happen. For now I'm content to just know that you're _mine_ and I _do_ have a future with you because I _love_ you.'

I smile back, unable to stop the rapid beating of my heart. 'You definitely have a future with me. I'm yours and I'm not going _anywhere_ ,' I whisper. I take my hand to her cheek and feel her lean into my touch. 'I love you, Hermione Granger.'

Our lips meet; slowly, gently, softly, and I can't help but feel that _the right time is coming_. As we stand there, bodies entwined, I know. I know it'll happen.

I guess we're satisfied to leave things as they are for now and take it slow.


End file.
